With high-speed development of science and technology, electronic products have undergone great changes. In recent years, touch products, such as commercially available personal digital assistants (PDA), touch cellphones, tablet computers, portable notebook computers, etc., have been more and more popular since the advent of touch electronic products, because touch products are not only space-saving and portable, but also can be operated directly through a finger or a touch pen such that they are comfortable and easy to use. As many electronic product manufacturers have increased their investments in contact techniques, touch-sensitive devices are bound to be more widely applied in various fields in the future.
Especially, large-scale integration trend and popularity of touch liquid crystal display modules (touch LCM) are on the rise, which raises higher requirements on the production and manufacturing of the touch LCMs. A touch LCM is an assembly in which touch electrodes, a color filter, a liquid crystal layer, an array substrate, a control and drive circuit and a backlight module are assembled together. An existing touch LCM is made mainly by aligning a separately manufactured touch electrode with a polarizer film provided on the color film substrate and bonding the touch electrode with the polarizer film, and then capping the touch electrode with a cap. Such touch LCM has a large thickness, and furthermore misalignment phenomena generally occurs in the process of bonding the touch electrode and the polarizer film due to alignment errors, which may badly affect positioning of a touch point with the touch electrode, and result in poor touch effect. In addition, the existing touch LCM has complex manufacturing process and high manufacturing cost, which severely restricts the development of the touch LCM.
Therefore, in view of the above disadvantages, the present invention provides a new touch LCM.